Ceramic Bloon
The Ceramic Bloon is a Bloon introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 3 and takes 10 hits to pop and releases 2 Rainbow Bloons. In BTD3 it first appears in round 31. In BTD4 & BTD5 it first appears in round 40. If a Ceramic Bloon escapes 104 lives are lost, which means game over in Hard. Ceramic Bloons contain 1 Rainbow Bloon in BTD3 and 2 Rainbow Bloons in BTD4. Juggernauts (Dart Monkey final upgrade of Path 1) in BTD5 should take care of the problem with only two of the huge spiked balls to crush a ceramic and reveal its child, the Rainbow Bloon. Combat Being considerably easier to pop than its parent and grandparent, Ceramic Bloons are a serious threat in numbers that shouldn't be unfocused, unless there are M.O.A.B Class Bloons. If having a large amount of potent towers, then Ceramic Bloons and its descendants aren't really a threat. However popping many Ceramic Bloons with not many strong towers or weaker towers is difficult. They are a minor cause of lag to your computer. Glue can't slow them down because they are covered in clay, but Corrosive Glue can harm them and can crack the layer. However, a dense enough quantity can be a dangerous problem, like in certain levels (such as level 63 in Bloons Tower Defense 5), where a camo/regen horde of them storm across your track and probably make you lose or at least make you lose lots of lives! First few Ceramic Bloons appear at level 40 unless in Bloons Tower Defense 3, so prepare accordingly. Tip: Road Spikes are a risky tactic, as it requires 10 sets to pop the entire bloon (11 in Bloons Tower Defense 5) Strategies Trivia *Ceramic Bloons could be considered a mini boss since they share the same traits with MOAB Class Bloons. All are immune to slowing by Glue, take multiple hits to pop, and release at least 2 children when popped. *Despite being immune to glue, the Corrosive Glue or any other dissolving upgrade for the Glue Gunner will harm them. *Despite being the strongest non-MOAB class bloon in all the games it has been in, it is still vunerable to several upgrades like Deadly Precision and Bloon Liquefier. *Glue can slow down Ceramic Bloons in BTD3 but not in BTD4 and BTD5. *It is one of the only bloons to have its own sound when hit/popped, (The others are the M.O.A.B Class Bloons), a sort of crumbly crushing noise. *The Sniper Monkey's upgrade Deadly Precision can pop an entire Ceramic Bloons without its sound. *Ceramic Bloons are the only bloons (not including MOAB Class Bloons) that take more than one hit to pop the first layer. *Despite the strength of MOAB Class Bloons, the Ceramic Bloons are still very deadly when in massive hordes (e.g. Round 63 Bloons TD 5). *The first and only Camo Ceramics appear on Round 78 (This round is harder make sure for carefully). They come in a very dense quantity. *They are the third fastest bloons in BTD5, following the Pink and Yellow Bloons, which does not make much sense, as they seem to be pretty heavy. *In BSM, it has 16 layers only. *In BTD5, Ceramics take 10 damage before revealing its child, the rainbow bloon. Money is earned only once when popping a Ceramic Bloon. *Camo regen ceramics do not appear in BTD5 unless you are in Sandbox Mode or in Bloons TD Battles. *Ceramic Bloons (obviously) have the highest Red Bloon Equivalent in the game compared to normal bloons, making them the strongest non-MOAB Class Bloon. *Ball-shaped attacks seem to deal extra damage to Ceramic Bloons, such as the Spiked Ball Factory and Juggernaut. Gallery Untitled.jpg|Dart Monkeys are sure to win... right? Moab.jpg|A M.O.A.B. carries 4 Ceramic Bloons. Ceramic Bloons.png|How many spikes are there?! gjghjghj.jpg|Ceramic Bloon in BTD5 Camo ceramic.JPG|A Camo Ceramic in BTD5 Regen ceramic.jpg|A Regen Ceramic in BTD5 ceramic1.png|A lone Ceramic dares to face the mighty Temple of the Monkey God Ceramic.png|A Ceramic Bloon. Ceramics_(1).jpg|The Camo Regen Ceramics sneaking past the Super Monkey BloonjistuMastervsCeramic.png|A ninja monkey attacking a ceramic bloon. Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles